What Could Have Been
by theorderofthefandoms
Summary: This is for everyone who has ever wondered what could have happened between Arya and Eragon. The story takes place a while after the end of Inheritance in a slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cristopher Paolini_**

**_A/N, Hi this is the first chapter in a new story about what might happen after the end of Inheritance (I always kinda hoped it would end with some Arya/Eragon action). The chapters here will be short ones, since that is what I perosnally prefer. Please leave reviews if you have any comments/opinions :D_**

Eragon loved the feel of the wind on his face. He loved weightlessness. He loved the sense of might. Like he and Saphira were the rulers of the sky. Flying with Saphira was the best feeling in the world. Not even the dizzying nervousness that was consuming him could take anything away from that. Saphira was enjoying the ride just as much as Eragon was, if not more. Despite her reluctance to set out on the journey in the first place she seemed to agree that a nice long flight was what both of them needed. She was humming contentedly to herself as the leagues and leagues of dry desert dunes passed beneath them. Now their first destination was just beginning to appear on the distant horizon.

"Saphira, Can you see it? We're almost there!" Eragons emotions were tinged with excitement. Saphira however was more apprehensive. _Oh little one, are you sure this is a good idea?_

Eragon couldn't help but feel a flicker of annoyance.

"We've had this discussion half a dozen times already. This is what I must do, whatever may come next"

_I know… I just don't want you to get hurt again. _Eragons irritation faded instantly.

"I know…"

_And remember that if things don't go as planned, you might not be the only one with a harmed reputation. _This sent a quiver of doubt through Eragon. He could feel Saphiras self-satisfaction at finally having hit a nerve.

"Saphira have I misjudged everything? Will she detest me for doing this? Saphira sighed deeply.

_Oh little one, what can we do but wait and see. _


	2. Chapter 2

They flew through the rest of that day. The last rays of sunlight were fading when they finally set down. They had reached the outskirts of Du Weldenwarden and found a small clearing. Saphira, exhausted after the days flying lay down and went immediately to sleep. Her rumbling snores echoed through the dark trees. Eragon smiled at the familiar sound. He was busy making a fire and cleaning and grilling a rabbit which Saphira had snapped up on the way. It had felt somewhat like cheating, watching Saphira descend upon the helpless rabbit from above. The rabbit had no chance to get away from the large jaws which snapped it up in one clean bite. Eragon disliked this form of hunting. But he had no excess energy to spend on stalking prey, or using magic to lure it into his grasp. Neither did he have the time. After a long day of flying all he wanted to do was to crawl up next to Saphira and go to sleep.

That night Eragons dreams were filled with images of one girl. An elf to be precise. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. She had a thin sleek body, a pretty face, and waves of dark hair cascading down her shoulders. But that wasn't what was so captivating. Everything from her almond-shaped eyes to her regal posture spoke of wisdom and power. In his dreams, she was flying on a dragon with scales as green as emeralds. The sun glittered magnificently on them as the two rose above the treetops. The dream gave Eragon a warm and peaceful feeling, but he couldn't help but sense there was something missing. It was like there was some small part of his heart that knew he wasn't completely happy.

Eragon woke up just as the first light of dawn reached him. Patches of startlingly pink and orange sky were visible through the trees. Eragon got up to stretch his legs and look for a vantage point that offered a better view of the sunrise. The birds had already woken up and many of them were in full song. Eragon couldn't help but relive the euphoric sense of the night's dream. Standing there on the forest floor he realized he did have so much to be happy for. Lately, he had spent a lot of time feeling sorry for himself, burdened under the obligations his position required. He had been lonely in his new home, despite the presence of Saphira and the new dragons and riders. Training them took up most of his days, but many times he would think back to all the things he missed about Alagaësia. His memories had grown fainter and fainter over the decade that had passed, but Saphira had always been there to offer her own images of their time spent in the land.

_Eragon? Where are you? _Saphira's agitated voice spoke in his mind as clearly as if she had been standing right next to him. _Don't worry Saphira, I just went to look at the sunrise. I'm on my way back. _Eragon felt a wave of Saphiras relief and instantly felt bad for walking away from her.

_Are you ready little one? _

_I think so. Are you? _

_Yes. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, There will be some differences from the books. The reasons for that are firstly, that I don't remember everything perfectly from the books and secondly, I change some things to make them fit my story. If you find any such inaccuracies I am always happy to know about them****J**

Eragon and Saphira crossed the wards into Ellesmera just before noon. Not long after that, they were walking down the main road. Eragon was riding on Saphira's back wearing his finest tunic. The word of his arrival had spread quickly to the elves in the city and many of them had wanted to see him with their own eyes. The sheer amounts of them amazed Eragon. There was singing and dancing in the streets, as well as the occasional tears of joy. Small gifts and flowers were being thrown at them. On caught in Eragon's hair and he let it be there. The looks of wonder and cheer on their faces were enough to warm Eragon's heart. Being back in Ellesmera after such a long time felt almost surreal. Its beauty and wonder hit Eragon like it had the first time. Not much had changed since he'd last visited. A people who had lived for so long in this place must have little reason to change it, Eragon thought.

_Just look at all these elves, so happy to see us. _Eragon could feel how touched Saphira was_._

_I know,_ Eragon replied. _And to think that barely fifteen years ago I was just a poor farm boy and you were just an egg._ Saphira hummed happily, her eyes sparkling. A group of small children had appeared in front of Saphira. They were all staring up at her in open-mouthed awe. Their gazes would have embarrassed Eragon, but Saphira seemed to be pleased. She bent her large head down and allowed them to pat her snout. The short stop allowed Eragon to pay closer attention to the crowd around him. A pretty female elf stretched out her hand with a beautiful pink flower. Eragon reached down and took it seeing tears of joy glittering on her cheeks. Saphira started walking again and Eragon raised his head once more. Suddenly a familiar figure caught his eye. He was standing completely still by the edge of the crowds. A jolt of shock went through Eragon. He scanned the face of the old man. Only one eye was staring back at him. His other eyelid remained closed over the place where his eye had been. _Saphira look,_ Eragon said sending a mental picture of the old man. _Sloan_, she replied flatly.

_He has only one eye. I told the elves to restore both to him. Could he have had the other on taken out again? _Eragon mused_. _

_I wonder, _Saphira said. _Could he have been half-good? Or fulfilled but half of the bargain? And so the elves would have given him back half the amount of his previous eyes. _Eragon could not help but chuckle at this thought.

_That does sound like something the elves would do. _Saphira agreed and they continued on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi again! I hope you don't mind this random mix of English and the ancient language. Feel free to tell me if you find it confusing. **

By the time the crowds had disappeared, both Eragon and Saphira were tired. Eragon's head was spinning and his jaw ached from all the smiling. All he wished for was a warm meal and a good night's sleep. But the day's work was far from over. In fact the hardest part and according to Eragon, the most crucial part was yet to come.

"Eragon Shur'tugal shadeslayer, destroyer of Galbatorix, holder of the True Name, and many more merits all of which I will not speak. Saphira Bjartskular,Dragon of Eragon. We welcome you to Ellesmera." The elf who was greeting them bowed low, his long auburn hair brushing the floor.

"May I ask you about the purpose of this visit?"

"I wish to meet with Queen Arya." If the elf was surprised to hear this, he didn't show it.

"Indeed. In fact, the queen has already requested an audience with you. It was the first thing she did upon hearing of your arrival." Eragon's heart leaped. Arya was so close now.

"Would you be opposed to dining with her in the royal quarters?" The elf raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to say no.

_Dinner with the queen of the elves? _Saphira said. _Eragon that is a great honour. You must say yes. _

_I know, _Eragon replied_. I would be a fool to deny an offer like this. _

"It would be my honour."

"Please follow me then." The elf turned gracefully around and headed off with Eragon and Saphira following close behind. They walked for a while through the city. Eragon stared in wonder at everything they passed. His mind was alight with the voices of many creatures of the forest, small and large. He passed beautiful houses sung from plants. There were terraces overflowing with plants, many of which Eragon did not recognize. Underneath it all, Eragon could sense the magic that kept the kingdom of the elves together. Eragon had never noticed this before but now it was everywhere he looked, just underneath the surface. The magic felt strong and ancient, like the magic of a dragon. Not always visible, but there all the same.

_Saphira, why have I never noticed this before? Did something happen after the war with Galbatorix?_

_No Little One, the magic has always been there. It is only now that your skills have developed even further and you are no longer distracted that you can fully appreciate it. _

_Have you always felt it?_

_Yes, I have. _

They had reached the throne room now. Eragon felt a twinge of nerves in his gut. He had not seen or heard from Arya for ten long years. Had she changed? Had she perhaps forgotten all about him? How would she react to seeing him again? Two well-dressed elves stood on either sides of an ornate door. In one sweeping motion they swung it open. Eragon took several calming breaths, ready to face what was on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, I am going to be travelling the next week so it might be some time before the next chapter is posted. **

The doors of the throne room were large enough for Saphira to fit through comfortably. She was pleased at this. The room itself was enormous. It did not look like it did in Eragon's memories. Ten towering trees were melded into each other to form the walls. Their bark twisted together, creating intricate designs. Flowers of white, gold and silver adorned the walls at regular intervals. The ceiling of green foliage cast ever-shifting shadows on the ground. Eragon gazed up in wonder, taking it all in. But while the walls and ceiling were impressive, they weren't what drew his attention. On the back wall there was a large tapestry. Though it was quite far away, Eragon could clearly see it depicted a great battle. The ground was full of warriors. Elves, humans, werecats, and urgals were all battling fiercely. There was even an enormous black dragon locked in combat with a single elf. In the sky two dragons were circling each other. One of them was a fiery red and the other a startlingly bright blue…

"Eragon." The voice came from a large throne in front of the tapestry. Eragon sank down into a deep bow.

"Please, rise." He did as he was told. Arya had risen from her seat and was gazing down upon him. She looked different from how Eragon remembered her. There was something more distant and fixed about her expression. She was wearing a long dress of flowing green material. Resting on her brow was a circlet of gold. Eragon could not help but feel like everything from the circlet to the throne was a barrier between them.

"Eragon Shur'tugal, Saphira Bjartskular. What has brought you back to Alagaësia? When we last parted I was under the impression that you did not intend to return."

"I did not at first intend to ever return to this place." Eragon admitted. "But, after ten years of isolation from the land I grew up in, I have decided that I can stay away no longer. However, this will be but a short visit. I have left the elves in charge, but I cannot stay away for too long."

"If that is the case, I welcome you back. I hope your visit is a pleasant one. Please know that you will always be welcome here in Ellesmera, as well as in any of the other elven dwellings."

"Thank you Queen Arya. That is most generous."

_Where is fírnen__?_ Saphira wondered. Eragon could tell this had been on her mind from the moment they stepped into the hall.

"Fírnen is out hunting at the moment." Arya's voice sounded warmer than it had before. "He will be with us shortly. He is very pleased to know that you are here Saphira." Saphira was delighted. Arya made a move as if to say something, but refrained at the last second. There was a moment's silence.

"I look forward to hearing all about your adventures over dinner tonight," she said finally. "And I am sure there is much you would like to know about the happenings of Alagaësia."

"That I would." Eragon replied.

"Then I will see you in the dining hall in an hour's time. In the meantime Cereiltar will guide you to your chambers."

"Thank you. Your kindness is most appreciated," Eragon bowed and followed the elf, Cereiltar out of the throne room. This time the beauty of the forest did not strike him as it had before. It all seemed more dulled. Eragon sighed. This did not escape Saphira's notice.

_Eragon, are you all right?_

_Yes, I am fine Saphira. Nothing's wrong. _

_If you say so Little One._

Eragon felt a surge of warm gratefulness to Saphira for not pressing the matter at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_She has changed. You cannot deny it._ Saphira's words were sharp in Eragons mind.

_She is now a queen. Change would be inevitable. _

_That is true. I fear that your time apart may have created barriers between you. You may do best to just leave her alone. _

_Sometimes you have to just take a chance. Even if the likelihood of success is small. _Saphira snorted and severed the connection between their minds. Eragon sighed to himself, feeling instantly lonely and a bit hurt. But his mind was made up, no matter what Saphira said.

Eragon, Arya, Saphira and the seven other high-ranking elves seated around the table had just finished their meal. There had been a spectacular assortment of food and Eragon was full and drowsy from all the food and a few too many glasses of the elves fine wine. The lack of meat did not bother him anymore, but he could tell Saphira was thinking of nothing but the fine game she would later devour. Suddenly, Arya who was seated on the immediate right of him got up.

"Eragon, would you mind walking with me for a bit?" She said. Eragon looked up surprised. She motioned to the door behind her. He got up and, with every eye in the room upon him, followed Arya out into the warm night.

_Would you like me to come? _Saphira asked lazily.

_No thanks._

They walked through the drowsy city in silence until they reached the gardens. There, Arya stopped.

"Eragon, it's good to see you again." She said.

"It's good to see you too," Eragon replied, unsure of what else to say.

"It feels like an eternity since I last saw you, but it was just a decade,"

_Just a decade?_ To Eragon ten years was a considerable time and he was about to point this out, but refrained at the last second. To Arya, who had lived for more than a century, a decade must seem like a trivial time.

"A decade _is_ a long time," he said quietly. "Too long." She smiled and took a small step closer. Now they were barely a foot apart. He breathed in her sweet smell. Memories from their last meeting flashed inside his head, but he pushed them aside. There was too much emotion in them.

Suddenly he felt a presence lightly touch his concience. It was different, but familiar in a strange way. Eragon instantly had his guard up, blocking it out. But the presence was strong, insistent. It tapped tentatively against the inside of his mind like a small bird tapping against a window. With a flash, he realized who it was. He let his guard down and his head was filled with an unearthly melody. It was deep, complicated, beautiful. Flashing before his eyes was a number of scenes. Memories, he realized. Eragon closed his eyes and embraced the images presented to him. He saw himself, poised at the head of a boat. He was saying something, asking a question which was unheard over the music. Suddenly there was an ache inside Eragon's chest. Pain that wasn't his. A sense of duty was holding him back from what he truly desired. Then the scene changed. He was standing in the throne room, looking out over a vast crowd of cheering elves. A golden crown was placed upon his head. The whole crowd of elves before him bowed. He was touched, and happier than he had been for a long time. After that, there were a number of short scenes; sitting in a meeting with several other elves, flying through the sky on an emerald green dragon, attending dinners, speaking in front of large crowds, and finally laying down to rest next to the green dragon, exhausted after a day's hard work. The memories went on and on. Moments that radiated pure joy as well as those that spoke of weariness or anger. Behind most of it, Eragon could feel an underlying sadness. It was a mix of loneliness and longing, as if there was something missing, something that used to be vitally important.

After a while, Eragon recognized the memories as those leading up to the present. He was looking at himself as Arya saw him, and he looked better than he had ever felt before. His eyes were closed and the night breeze was gently ruffling his hair. There was a faint smile playing on his lips. Then it ended, and Eragon opened his eyes. Arya was still standing close to him and she had an open and vulnerable look on her face. Eragon was overwhelmed with emotion. Opening you mind up to someone and letting them see you true feelings was a sign of total trust and commitment. Never before had he felt so connected to another person. He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. She went to him gladly and their lips met. With the physical closeness of the kiss and their connected minds, they felt to Eragon more like one person than two.


End file.
